FvF episode 13
'Jason wins immunity ' Fred: Right now it's no secret I'm taking out people who are a threat to my end game and getting to end my game, right now looking at the four men I'm with Bobby and Bill are easy wins while Jason and Pellar are not, but Jason has immunity and I trust him more, and I mean Pellar is well liked and can give this he never had an alliance sob story to get the jury where with Jason I could probobly take credit for everything he did, so Pellar is better to get rid of, I mean at the end of the day I believe if this jury is smart I'm going to beat any of these four but still better to make sure I'm sitting beside the people easiest to beat Bobby: Now I hope Jason doesn't win immunity next time, because i don't want to face him in the end game but for now in a very crucial part of this game, he is a number a number to take out another very end game threat Pellar, I mean Pellar and Jason have very good social games and Strategically have played very good aswell. I mean that is going to be very difficult to beat so I went to kick them to the side Jason: Tonight I make my biggest move, Fred has had controlled over this game for a long time and to really build up my jury stock I need to take control now and take out Fred plus it's better to take Fred out now before he takes me out this time, thank god I have immunity or who knows what would happen. I mean of course I got Bill but Pellar has been a little more challenging because he didn't know they were writing his name down, but the point of the matter is I'm 99 percent sure he's voting Fred, and being the guy who took out Fred boost my Jury likeability a lot more Bill: I mean I entered the game a first time to win a million bucks and I'm re entered the game because it's challenging and for the million bucks and I mean we're at five people left 18 to 15 and I have a shot to get to a final 3 I just got a last little longer and I know attaching myself to Jason and being a power duo like we have been this whole time is what's going to get me to the end so right now I don't care who else is with us but sticking close to Jason and him to me is the best strategy Pellar: I was originally told by Fred tonight it's Bill because he is too much of a wild card now, I was a little skeptical but I didn't want to make a move with Fred because he is basically alligned with everyone so I was unsure what my move was to see if it was Bill or not, but like most of the game people came to me, I had Jason and Bill come to me and go Fred is gunning for me and I was a little skeptical but the only threats to his game are me and Jason and Jason has immunity, so they could be playing me but I would be very mad if it ended up being Fred playing me Fred's final words My level of frustration is crazy, I thought I had this game won, I've been playing so beautifully, In my mind the best player won and I feel like I was the best player out there, I just.... man this sucks, this really really sucks